Diaper changing bags and stations such as the ones disclosed in Hoover U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,194, Taniguchi U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,786 and Sneider U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,323 provide a cushioned surface for a baby during diaper changing and store diapers and other baby supplies and accessories. These products, although generally useful, tend to be cumbersome to fold and carry, inconvenient to use and expensive. There still exists a need for a diaper station that is compact, convenient, inexpensive, and above all, safe for the infant.